


Episodes / Эпизоды

by ishvaria



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Multiple, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Просто жизнь... эпизодами





	Episodes / Эпизоды

***

_Конец января_

         Первым мое появление угадывает Симон, принимаясь громко лаять под дверью, и я слышу его озадаченный голос, - Замолчи, приятель… не путайся под ногами… пусти! Давай посмотрим – кто там… - открыв, мой Франц так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на меня… - Святые… угодники!

\- Нет, милый… - переступаю порог, останавливаясь перед ним, - всего лишь я…

\- Этого более чем достаточно! – смеется мой Ферн, обнимая меня, - Ты пахнешь холодом, любовь моя! Откуда?

\- Из Юты… - скидываю пуховик ему на руки, затягивая внутрь свой чемодан, - до следующего съемочного графика есть несколько дней…

\- А Нью-Йорк – как раз по дороге в Лондон, - освободившись от моего пуховика, Франц снова привлекает меня к себе, зарываясь в волосы, - соскучился!

Позволяю себе расслабиться в его руках, ероша пальцами его невообразимо короткий ежик на голове, - Ты что – еще постригся? – пытаюсь отодвинуться, но он не дает, прижимая меня к себе.

\- Это ты все повыдергала, моя радость, - легко шутит он. Дотянувшись, целую маленький белый шрам, - Бедный мой…

\- Меня нельзя пускать в соц.сети… - вздыхает он, ловя губами мои пальцы, - я там делаюсь дурной…

\- Очень самокритично, милый… - глажу его по бритому затылку, - особенно в свете твоего Твиттера…

\- А чем тебе мой Твиттер-то не угодил, - Франц не поднимает головы с моего плеча.

\- Милый… ну тебе-то какая разница, что у них там на политической арене происходит.

\- Тебя же нет в соц.сетях… - невнятно произносит он. Взяв его лицо в ладони, просто смотрю, пока он не хмыкает, улавливая суть, - … что совершенно не мешает тебе их читать.

\- Мне было скучно между мероприятиями в Юте, - пожимаю плечами, выбираясь из его рук, - и в перелетах между рейсами. Я же не виновата, что твои страницы у меня в закладках.

\- Любопытство, Герм…

\- … сгубило кошку? – обернувшись, смотрю искоса, слегка дразнясь, - Не забывай о второй части этой пословицы, родной…

Глядя на меня, Франц качает головой, чуть улыбаясь, - Значит, будем удовлетворять…  Как ты хочешь – пойдем куда-нибудь поедим или…

\- Ох… - падаю на диван, куда немедленно запрыгивает радостно поскуливающий все это время и отчаянно мотающий хвостом Симон, укладываясь на меня и рядом, - Может, все-таки – дома?

\- Сейчас что-нибудь соображу… - кивает он, грозно хмурясь на пса, - Эй, обормот, слышишь меня? Когда я вернусь – чтоб тебя рядом с моей женщиной не было, понял? – Симон шевелит ушами и прикрывает глаза, делая вид, что придремал у меня на коленях.

\- Ничего, Симоша… - глажу его по голове, - я вот тоже ужасно скучала… - явно меня услышав, Франц останавливается в проеме, чуть отодвинув трубку, ловит мой взгляд… Зарывшись лицом в теплую шерсть, продолжаю, - …и не знала, куда себя деть… - Улыбнувшись одними глазами, Франц возвращается к телефону, я же все вожусь с Симоном. – А скажи мне, Симоша, тут у него гостьи были?

\- Эта информация не подлежит разглашению, - из другой комнаты отвечает за него Ферн, - и – друг в беде не бросит, так, Симон?

Тот приподнимает лохматые брови, глядя на меня невыразимо печально и чихает, я старательно смеюсь, - Ну… раз есть – что скрывать, то… храните свои тайны, мальчики.

Несомненно, что-то уловив, Франц бесцеремонно подвигает пса, садясь рядом, - Нет никаких тайн, Холл…  Меляуш заскакивала – была в городе, пересеклись… получил все обязательные приветы… Симон на нее чихнул.

\- Ты – мой рыцарь печального образа! – снова треплю пса по ушам и брылям, из-под ресниц наблюдая за своим мужчиной, - Я не прошу отчета, Ферн…

Не обращая внимания на Симона между нами, Франц притягивает меня к себе, - Но ведь я – прошу, _ma_ _Hoix_ … - зарывшись в мои волосы, он носом касается щеки, - даже требую… иногда…

\- Иногда… - передразниваю я, он смеется, - Иногда! Так почему со мной должно быть иначе… - повернувшись, ловлю его взгляд… вдумчивый… нежный… Всегда теряюсь, когда он смотрит – вот так…

\- Все это мишура, милый, - провожу ладошкой сверху вниз, заставляя его закрыть глаза, - с нашим-то семейным стажем…

\- Если ты так говоришь… - перехватив мою руку, целует ладонь, - я не хочу… хоть как-то…

\- Франц… - уже всерьез прерываю его, - не надо. Мне вообще не стоило об этом говорить… тем более, с Симоном, - пытаюсь превратить все в шутку. – Ты ведь помнишь Опасный поворот…

\- _Не будите спящую собаку_? – мгновенно ловит мою цитату Ферн, - Мне пойти поискать музыку посимпатичнее… - звонок в дверь прерывает его, - О, а вот и доставка…

\- И мы не станем обсуждать новую шкатулку для сигарет… - продолжаю аналогию ему вслед, пока он открывает дверь внизу и ждет у входной, отвечая, - Несмотря на то, что она все-таки играет марш Мендельсона, Герм…

Рассмеявшись, откидываюсь на подушках, как-то незаметно сама с собой проваливаясь в сон, как Алиса в кроличью нору…

 

_Вторая половина декабря, конец прошлого года, за неделю до праздников_

 

         - Стоп! Камера, стоп! Уйдите… из кадра – вон! Почему на площадке посторонние? Где наша бравая охрана? – слышу эти вопли ассистентов режиссера в мегафон и не сразу понимаю, что речь, скорее всего, обо мне и том, кто стоит чуть поодаль от открытого багажника машины в жутком помятом костюме и по-дурацки лыбится.

\- Привет, Холл… а я вот – сюрпризом, так сказать… из Лос-Анджелеса…  - задохнувшись, смотрю на него, почти не узнавая, а он спешит замять для ясности, - Да, постригся. Да – коротко. Зато голове легко и приятно. Тихо, Герм! Оставь до дома, сможешь прибить меня там. Здесь и так слишком людно…

\- Ты… Я… - прикрыв глаза, делаю глубокий вдох, - уйди! Сейчас набегут ассистенты, тебя так или иначе узнают, пойдут разговоры… Иди уже!

\- Скажи, что не сердишься! – словно балованный ребенок, спешит получить индульгенцию он.

\- Я тебе дома все скажу… - замолкаю на полу-фразе, оглядываясь достаточно нервно… тут, в трейлер-парке, куда я его с просматриваемой с площадки стоянки уволокла, можно и на репортеров-фотографов налететь.

\- Кретин? – оптимистично предлагает варианты само-эпитетов Франц, - Идиот? Бестолочь?

\- Ферн! – уже всерьез прерываю я, - уходи же… - замолчав, он смотрит… и эта звенящая пауза повисает между нами, так что я – боюсь моргнуть или выдохнуть…

\- Сварганю что-нибудь съестное к твоему приходу… чтобы ты прибила меня не на голодный желудок… - негромко говорит он, - Заскочу в магазин по дороге. У тебя же ведь как всегда – шаром покати… - протянув руку, за которую я хватаюсь не хуже утопающего, он кивает, - Все. Иди.

Постояв какое-то время, выдыхаю, пытаясь прийти в себя… Один из ассистентов выскакивает из-за одного из трейлеров, спешу его успокоить, - Все в порядке, это был… поклонник… Очень обходительный и вежливый… просто хотел… хотел… - рация оживает и сварливым голосом режиссера советует мне все-таки появиться на площадке… И весь оставшийся съемочный день то и дело заставляю себя прогонять из головы розовый туман… и возвращаясь домой, стараюсь сдержать непонятно откуда взявшееся вдруг волнение… Франц готовит, подпевая Дэвиду Боуи, кажется, что льется из телефона на громкости на грани разумного… остановившись, рассматриваю его, стараясь привыкнуть к его новому старому образу… Бешеные были лет пять назад и тогда мы виделись реже… или мне так только казалось… и там он выбрил только виски и затылок, а не всю голову целиком! Он замечает меня в самый неподходящий момент, мне хочется плакать, и я срываюсь на нем… глупо и бессмысленно.

\- Ну что, сбросила лишнее напряжение, _ma_ _belle_? – спасти остатки роскошного ужина не удалось, и мы сварганили пасту из того, что было, - Или снова будешь меня бить?

\- Это увечного-то… - киваю на его забинтованную руку, - чтобы потом твои новые боевые шрамы лечить… Ну уж нет!

\- Значит, остановимся на том, что это… - он проводит ладонью по короткому ежику волос, - …мне идет…

\- Хочешь, чтобы я – это сказала? – Франц кивает с довольной ухмылкой, - да ни за что! Ты выглядишь как… криминальный элемент! – нахожу нужное слово, - Еще немного короче и можно сразу в тюремную робу! Скажи мне, Франц – это для какой-то роли? Ты подписал контракт о неразглашении и тебя лишат сладкого, если ты проболтаешься?

\- А давай мы поговорим о чем-то, кроме моей многострадальной головушки… - безыскусно съезжает с темы он, - О том, кому мне вывеску подправить, например… есть кандидаты?

\- Никто, заслуживающий твоего внимания, милый… - соглашаюсь с его нежеланием мне что-то объяснять, собираю посуду в мойку, - просто работа…

\- Но она же скоро закончится, да? Рождество же уже вот-вот…

\- У меня съемки до упора… - качаю головой, возвращаясь за стол, - а что, ты что-то дурное задумал, пират моей жизни?

\- Пираты только такое и задумывают… - подперев щеку рукой, он смотрит на меня, - Увезти тебя, Герм…

\- Куда?

\- В закат, куда же еще… - сделав нехитрые умозаключения, приподнимаю брови, выражая легкий скепсис, - Ты под этим Квебек, я так понимаю, подразумеваешь…

\- Правильно понимаешь! – удерживая мою руку, Франц вытягивает меня из-за стола и, заставляя его обойти, притягивает к себе, вместе со мной опускаясь на диван. – Меня достала промозглость на новогодние праздники, хочу снега! Хочу тебя… - прижавшись щекой к щеке, продолжает он негромко, - …на подъемнике рядом со мной…

\- Но там же холодно… - жалобно тяну я, крепче меня обнимая, мой Ферн смеется, - Не без этого… но там есть не только снег и залив во льдах… Представь… - его голос обволакивает, оплетая чарующим очарованием, - … ты и я… горящий камин… горячий глинтвейн…

\- Не продолжай, милый… - обернувшись, закрываю ему рот ладошкой, он слегка ее прикусывает, и, взвизгнув, я отдергиваю руку.

\- И как – у меня получилось тебя уговорить?

\- Можно подумать… - нарочито потирая ладошку, замечаю, - что тебя бы это остановило…

\- Нет… - снова привлекая меня к себе, Франц улыбается, - но для проформы спросить стоило.

\- Ну вот – для проформы… - накрыв его руки своими, продолжаю, - ты и подождешь еще дней пять, пока я закончу.

\- Да хоть вечность, Холл!

\- Таких жертв, милый, от тебя не требуется… - снова повернувшись, ловлю его пристальный взгляд, - Что?

\- Ничего… - усмешка выходит кривоватая, - просто… давно тебя не видел _,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ , только и всего.

         Наш рейс объявляют вот уже в который раз, но Франц не спешит… будто специально тормозя то у каких-то киосков, то застревая у газетной стойки. Симон бодро плетется рядом, стараясь не обращать внимания на снующих вокруг людей.

\- Милый… - тихонько, чтобы не привлекать к себе особого внимания, окликаю его, - ты что-то конкретное там хочешь найти или просто время тянешь, чтобы нас в самолет не пустили? Отсюда до Квебека через океан добраться достаточно проблематично…

\- Думаешь? – он закидывает руку мне на шею, легко притягивая близко, - Я просто счастлив, Герм… давай позволим себе это – быть счастливыми… недолго…

\- Как скажешь, милый… - не сопротивляясь, соприкасаюсь с ним лбом, - только давай уже пойдем в самолет, а то я боюсь, что мы тут останемся… - Франц от души смеется, втягивая меня в поцелуй… Задерганные стюардессы не вникают в суть имен на билетах или в паспортах и вот мы уже благополучно сидим в салоне.

\- Холл… - переплетя наши пальцы, он задумчиво тянет, - думаю, как взлетим, я хочу…

\- Мы не будем заниматься этим в самолете, как бы романтично это ни выглядело у тебя в голове! – решительно отрезаю я, Франц поднимает брови, - Не будем есть? Или… ты о чем-то другом, Холл? - строю ему большие глаза, на что в ответ он лишь закатывает свои…

\- Британцы… Только и разговоров, что о правилах поведения и приличиях… благородные доны! – склонившись ближе, он ловит мой взгляд, откровенно заставляя смутиться, - А на деле-то… у тебя такие грязные мыслишки, _ma_ _petit_ …

\- О, не говори мне, что это – не приходило тебе в голову! – пытаюсь за агрессивностью скрыть смущение. Ферн и не спорит, - Еще как приходило… Но я не думал, что – это пришло в голову и тебе. А то бы непременно первым предложил пройтись до туалета… сразу после взлета…

\- Пошляк! – с чувством выполненного долго отвечаю я, отворачиваясь к иллюминатору, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Еще какой, Герми… - продолжает он сам с собой, шурша листочками меню, - Такой, что хотел выяснить – чем ты предпочитаешь перекусить в полете, но ты меня опередила… Так что ты хочешь съесть, Герм?

\- На твой вкус, милый… - прикрываюсь словно щитом, - то же, что и ты… - хмыкнув, он отмечает что-то галочками, возвращая листочки стюардессе.

Опустив голову ему на плечо, прикрываю глаза – меня всегда укачивает в перелетах, чувствую его ладонь на щеке, - Устала… - не-вопрос звучит участливо. Киваю, - Немножко… Расскажи что-нибудь хорошее, Ферн…

\- На французском? – переходит он на родной язык, вызывая у меня тихий вздох удовольствия, - О, это было бы совсем чудесно, милый…

         Остатки перелета, посадка, багаж… все это проходит словно в каком-то тумане, мое притупившееся восприятие отчего-то не желает реагировать на внешние раздражители, пользуясь тем, что Франц – рядом. Он что-то решает с местным персоналом, нас куда-то провожают и его, кажется даже узнают. Пара автографов, обязательное селфи в качестве доказательства встречи, чтоб все обзавидывались, и мы снова предоставлены сами себе. На меня бросают любопытные взгляды, но это – французская Канада, а не южный Лондон…

\- Садись, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - Франц открывает передо мной дверцу машины и вот теперь я вдруг выпадаю из пост-полетного анабиоза, - надо бы до темноты добраться.

         Дорога с тихим шелестом стелется под колеса, холодное солнце с трудом пробивается сквозь туманную облачность… освещая все иррациональным светом.

\- И куда ты везешь меня на этот раз, пират моей жизни? – уютно устроившись рядом, я легко тереблю его слегка отросшие волосы, наверняка сильно этим отвлекая… хвала богам, что трасса пуста…

\- В закат… - отзывается он, повернувшись, - правда, доедем не скоро…

\- Это ничего… - вздохнув, я улыбаюсь, - лишь бы там, куда мы приедем, были не еловые ветки на голой земле, а что-то более ощутимое и теплое…

\- Эй! Там была речка и пляж, между прочем… - мой Ферн пытается свести ущерб от той неудачной с моей точки зрения поездки на природу к минимуму, - да и трейлер - не палатка.

\- В которую ты таки меня затащил! – вяло язвлю я, дергая за ежик на затылке. – А там было жестко и кто-то по мне все время ползал…

\- Кто-то? – иронизирует он, приподнимая брови, в ответ получая мой полный сарказма взгляд. - Собираешься припоминать мне ту вылазку всю оставшуюся жизнь?

\- Всего лишь еще пару сотен раз, милый… - сжалившись, отзываюсь я, - и не так уж всерьез.

\- Ах, ты мой оранжерейный цветочек…

\- Да-да, мимозочка из Ботанического сада… - соглашаюсь, ловя его смеющийся взгляд.

\- Нет… настоящая английская роза…

\- Давай попробуем обойтись без банальностей, милый… _Закат_ в той стороне, - указываю на знак поворота, - или мы - просто едем?

\- Мы - просто едем… - не сводя с меня глаз, кивает Франц в ответ, сворачивая, - … в закат…

\- Ты предупредил своих, что мы только сегодня прилетаем? – неожиданно приходит мне в голову, - Сочельник ведь…

\- А смысл? – он сверкает в меня улыбкой, - Пусть уж лучше будет сюрприз после Нового года…

\- После… - тихо ахнув, уточняю, - Милый… то есть, мы домой – не едем?

\- Твой топографический кретинизм, Герм, не может не радовать! – Франц выруливает назад на шоссе, по одной стороне которого уже вырисовывается что-то похожее на пригород. - Любимая, ты же была в Монреале и не раз!

\- Стоило чаще встречать меня с поезда, милый… или с самолета… - изображая скромницу, отзываюсь я, - чтобы меня не таксисты возили…

\- Мой косяк… - легко соглашается он, - не стоит тебя вообще никуда одну отпускать…

\- Ты нашел для меня пустующую башню, что сдается в аренду? – повторяю нашу семейную шутку.

Он медленно кивает, - Для нас двоих, _ma_ _Hoix_ … правда, всего на неделю или около того…

         Щит с надписью Бё-Сен-Пол и кажется, еще и численностью жителей, мы проезжаем пару минут спустя, и Франц продолжает, - Курортный городок, в заливе реки св. Лаврентия, горнолыжный курорт… У нас тут что-то типа шале… только не так наворочено… - Домик, к которому мы в итоге и подъезжаем, напоминает ту хибарку, где он после съемок своего Оригами в себя приходил, только менее запущенный. Тут явно видна женская рука во всем – от занавесок на окнах и половичка перед дверью до уютно обставленных комнат… Оглядевшись, разворачиваюсь, почти сталкиваясь с ним… его взгляд… спешу ответить на молчаливый вопрос, - Да… мне – нравится наша башня…

Пользуясь тем, что я так близко, Франц придерживает меня за капюшон, выдыхая, - Повтори…

\- Мне. Очень. Нравится. Наша. Башня, Ферн… - послушно повторяю я, втягивая его в поцелуй, - Спасибо, милый… чудесный подарок.

\- Погоди, мы еще сейчас камин разожжем… - обещает он, шлепая на стол пакеты с провизией, каким-то чудом оказавшиеся в багажнике. – Кухня – там, Герм… - кивает в сторону проема с парой ступенек вниз, - холодильник – тоже.

\- Я разберусь… - зажигая свет, уже оттуда отзываюсь я, - есть какие-то предпочтения на ужин?

\- А ты принимаешь заказы? – он заглядывает в кухню, где я разбираю пакеты с едой.

\- Судя по тому, что ты умудрился сюда напихать… - убираю в холодильник коробки с полуфабрикатами и что-то еще замороженное, - выбор у нас богатый…

         Позже, опустившись на низкий диванчик практически рядом с уже горящим камином, задумавшись, смотрю на огонь… Пламя всегда завораживает и тянет к себе. Грею руки об большую глиняную чашку, полную чая… и мне – удивительно хорошо… просто спокойно и уютно.

\- Дай-ка сюда… - Франц, присев рядом, забирает кружку у меня из рук, ставя тут же на пол, - Мыслями поделишься, Холл?

\- Мыслями… - легко толкнув его плечом, просто чтобы ощутить его близость, исподволь улыбаюсь, - слегка разморило у огня, Франц…  и мне – просто хорошо… с тобой…

\- И все же… - накинув мне на плечи плед, он притягивает меня к себе, - что-то у тебя на уме…

\- Пытаюсь вспомнить, как это… - медлю, подбирая слова, - пытаюсь найти – ту себя…

\- Не надо – искать… - легонько щелкнув меня по носу, Франц лезет за пазуху, доставая откуда-то изнутри уже достаточно потрепанный документ из городской ратуши Гретна Грин… Ахнув, я вытягиваю наше свидетельство из его рук, - Ты его постоянно с собой таскаешь?

\- А что еще меня греет долгими одинокими ночами, когда ты – по ту сторону экрана и океана? – немного патетично вопрошает он.

\- У тебя вон Симон для этого есть! – дразнюсь я, - Так что – не такие уж они и одинокие, эти самые ночи…

\- Симон – для тепла… - притянув к себе его лохматую морду, он тютешкается с ним, - да, морда? Ты у нас – для тепла? Да? – оглянувшись через плечо, ловит мой взгляд, - а для души… только вот эта вот бумажка… да ты – в телефоне…

\- У меня – съемки в Милане в феврале… - невпопад отвечаю, завороженная этим его взглядом. Помедлив, он уточняет, - в Милане? – возвращаясь к Симону, треплет его уже не так усердно… - Давно мы не наведывались в Италию… что скажешь, друг? Хочешь в феврале в Италию? – Симоша яростно виляет хвостом.

 

         - Холли… ты спишь? Холли… - его голос прорывается прямо в сон, и я уже плохо различаю, снится ли мне это или он и впрямь пытается меня разбудить. Кажется, его пальцы очерчивают контур губ, спускаются ниже, легко пробегают по груди и… полустон-полувздох удовольствия явно принадлежит мне, но я не хочу терять это ощущение – балансирования на грани между сном и явью… пытаясь не упустить, поворачиваюсь на бок, угнездившись в одеяле… чем он тут же и пользуется… Чувствую его пальцы – там и сон уже ускользает, сменяясь подступающей истомой наслаждения…- Герм… я так – могу весь день… - шепчет он, не давая мне то, чего хочу в данный конкретный момент, но и не отпуская, - Открой глаза, душа моя… я ведь знаю, что ты уже не спишь…  

\- Ферн, поимей совесть… - простонав, тихонько отзываюсь я, - еще темно! Дай хоть немного поспать!

\- Поимею я кое-кого другого, - ожидаемо пошлит он, - немного погодя… А темно будет еще долго, мы же на зимних широтах, Герм… - склонившись близко, Франц продолжает меня теребить, - Холли… ну же, давай встанем… Если выедем сейчас, к рассвету будем на месте…

\- На каком? – не открывая глаз, чисто из упрямства, потому что отчетливо ощущаю, как сон медленно отступает под натиском его уговоров и ласк…

\- Тогда это уже не будет… - слышу улыбку в его голосе, - тем, чем я хочу, чтоб это было…

Все-таки разлепляю глаза, поворачиваюсь к нему, - Сам-то понял, что сказал?

\- В общем и целом… - смеется он, - зато ты проявила признаки жизни! Знаешь, - подперев голову рукой, Франц смотрит на меня, - в детстве я очень не любил вставать рано… в отличии от большинства детей… и мама, чтобы я проснулся, приносила с собой чашку горячего шоколада… - и тут я, действительно, улавливаю этот тонкий и удивительно всюду проникающий аромат, от которого всегда слюнки… Потянувшись, Франц берет с тумбочки еще немного дымящую кружку, где в темно-светлом какао плавают неизменные зефирки.

\- Нет… - улыбаюсь с легким укором, - я обожаю твою матушку, но… нет. Во-всяком случае, не каждый день…

\- Ладно, раскусила… - сдается он, отпивая из кружки, - только в день рождения или когда я – болел…

\- А число зефирок от этого менялось? – продолжаю я бессмысленный по сути своей разговор, завороженно наблюдая, как он, отпив еще глоток, облизывается…

\- Нет… - поймав меня, он самодовольно улыбается, опустив кружку пониже, между нами, - их всегда должно быть три… - выловив пальцами одну, он подносит ее к моим губам, - первая – за то, что было… - я послушно открываю рот, захватывая зефирку вместе с его пальцами… - Не кусайся, хулиганка! Вторая – за то, что будет…

\- А третья? – намеренно медленно облизывая сладкие губы, спрашиваю я. Залипнув на этом, Ферн отвечает не сразу, - Третья… третья, _ma_ _Hoix_ – на удачу… - облизав следом сладкие пальцы и оставив кружку на тумбочке, он опускается прямо на меня, - Значит, вставать мы не будем?

\- Не знаю… - обвив его шею руками, притягиваю на себя, - у тебя есть еще предложения?

\- Похоже, не только – у меня…- отзывается он, втягиваясь в поцелуй…

         Предрассветная серость медленно вытесняет неохотно отступающую темноту и даже в машине ощущается этот переход от ночи к дню… Конечно, он вытащил меня из теплой постели и запихнул в машину, сунув в руки корзинку для пикников, приготовленную, похоже, с вечера.

\- И все же… - подаю я голос, - скажешь, куда меня везешь или мне теряться в догадках? – Франц сверкает в меня очередной улыбкой, не отвечая, - Ясно… ну, Симоша, тогда давай мы с тобой поговорим, раз наш пират – отказывается идти на контакт. Как ты думаешь, Симоша, куда это он нас тащит в такую рань? Еще и людей на улицах толком нет… Здесь что – никто не работает?

\- Это курортный город, Герм… - вздрогнув от неожиданности, поворачиваюсь к нему, - Ах, так ты все-таки меня слышишь и видишь… а то уж мне начало казаться, что я – предмет обстановки…

\- Очень милый и дорогой… - шутит он, выезжая на трассу. Если улицы города в этот ранний час выглядели пустынно, то шоссе, по которому мы едем, вообще кажется необитаемым. А Франц еще и сворачивает куда-то в сторону, и дорога, петляя, то сбегает вниз, а то принимается круто вползать на холм… Чем дальше мы едем, тем больше мне это напоминает предгорья шотландского побережья. – Мы уже почти на месте… - сообщает он, - не нудись, ладно?

\- Ты не дал мне выспаться и хочешь, чтобы я – щебетала? – вполне искренне возмущаюсь я, на что он, не выпуская руль, протягивает руку, обнимая меня, - Моя Соня! _Сплю пока дышу и дышу пока сплю – это одно и то же…_ \- тут же цитирует он одну из моих любимых книг.

\- Франц… веди машину… - глядя на него, внятно произношу я, почти равнодушно наблюдая, как мы очевидно не вписываемся в следующий поворот, - ну… или давай я... – предлагаю больше для того, чтобы переключить его внимание на дорогу, что и срабатывает, когда он успевает среагировать вовремя.

\- Уф! Едва не… - весело замечает он, - сейчас ты все увидишь сама, _ma_ _Hoix_ …

         Хруст и звон… под ногами – словно тонкий хрусталь, наступишь и он рассыпается на тысячи осколков… Насколько хватает глаз, все вокруг покрыто корочкой льда, со стороны кажущейся непробиваемой броней, но на самом деле – хрупкой и ломкой. Франц выбирается из машины первым, открывает заднюю дверь, выпуская Симона.

\- Что, моя Белоснежка… - наклонившись, он протягивает мне руку, - идем? Все вот-вот начнется…

\- Прости мое невежество, Ферн… - спустив ноги на хрустящую льдистую кромку, опасливо оглядываюсь, - но – не скажешь, где мы? И… тебе стоит быть осторожнее – все-таки лед кругом…

\- Залив св. Лаврентия, _ma_ _petit_ , - объясняет он немного снисходительным тоном, - и мы на отмели, тут не провалишься, просто некуда… зато… - обернувшись, он обводит рукой открывающийся вид, - Смотри, что сейчас будет…

Солнечный диск медленно и неохотно выползает из-за горизонта, с каждой секундой словно стирая сумрачный полумрак, и там, куда подают эти легкие, еще несмелые солнечные блики, вспыхивают и переливаются алмазные россыпи…  Потрясенно ахнув, я поднимаюсь, обходя машину, останавливаюсь рядом с ним. Улыбнувшись моей реакции, Франц обнимает меня сзади, прижимая к себе, - Это все – для тебя, душа моя…

\- _… родники мои серебряные… золотые мои россыпи…_ \-  негромко произношу я, чувствуя беспричинную радость… счастье, слегка ударившее в голову…

\- Ну и… - спрашивает он, - оно того стоило?

\- Еще как, милый… - запрокинув голову, ловлю его довольный взгляд, - спасибо…

Симон бродит по ломкому ледовому крошеву, не совсем понимая, чего его сюда притащили, то и дело тыкаясь носом мне или Францу в руки и несмело виляя хвостом, чихает, когда мокрый снег попадает в нос вместе с порывами ветра с залива… Этот ветер поднимает раздробленный нами в пыль лед в воздух и в солнечных лучах это буйство выглядит просто мечтой импрессиониста… Не удержавшись, я снимаю Франца в алмазной метели, стоящего спиной к ветру и даже натянувшего на многострадальную свою головушку капюшон. Он же уже снимает Симона, который явно предпочитает держаться ближе ко мне и машине.

\- Как, Симоша, домой хочешь? – присев, треплю притихшего пса по голове, - Что ты такой смурной? – хвост вяло дергается пару раз и замирает, - Франц, мне не нравится Симон, что-то он вдруг загрустил…

\- Замерзли? – бодро интересуется мой благоверный, взглядом охватывая обоих, - Ну, пошли греться! Забирайтесь, поедем пить горячий шоколад… - и на ходу обнимая меня, добавляет, - или что покрепче…

 

_Начало января_

 

\- Правда, собираешься в нем до самой Пасхи проходить? – положив ладонь ему на грудь, имею ввиду джемпер, что сама привезла ему на их канадский день благодарения. Не открывая глаз, Франц мычит нечто невнятное, обнимая Симона, который совсем не против подобного произвола. – Нет, я совсем не против, он тебе идет… - продолжаю я, аккуратно снимая его – такого себе на телефон, - к тому же, под цвет глаз… если хорошенько присмотреться…

Провокация благополучно возымела действие и, лениво смаргивая дрему, Ферн, управляясь одной рукой, заставляет меня опуститься прямо на него. Симон, решив включится в нашу возню, сучит лапами, стараясь перевернуться. Отбросив в сторону телефон, которым только что его снимала, смотрю в такие близкие сейчас глаза.

\- Симоша, прекрати! - так и норовивший меня все это время лизнуть в лицо Симон, добирается все-таки до заветной цели, напрочь нарушая момент.

\- Симон, пошел вон, чудовище! - вяло отпихивает его Франц, не отпуская меня, - Это моя женщина, сколько можно повторять!

\- Ох, выпустите меня, мальчики... - сползаю с кровати, на которой продолжаются гладиаторские бои, - не затягивай с решающим ударом, Симоша...

\- Ты на чьей вообще стороне?! - возмущается мой ненаглядный из-под бодро топчущегося на нем волкодавчика, - ай, свали уже, Симон, больно же! Понимать должен!

Присев на край кровати, глажу очевидно расстроенного пса, положившего голову мне на колени, - Что, Симоша, хозяин сам возню затеял и сам же и обиделся.

Франц морщится, потирая пострадавшее место, - Ладно, сам виноват... иди сюда, чучело лохматое! - зарывшись в шкуру отчаянно виляющего хвостом Симона, он смеется, - Да, друг, вот так всегда - с лучшими половинами... Ты стоишь за ее честь, получая поддых, а от нее - никакой благодарности...

\- Ты у нас - настоящий рыцарь... - трепля голову разомлевшего от такого внимания пса, смеюсь, - да, Симоша? Ты мой рыцарь...

\- Ах ты хулиганка! - не выдерживает мой пират, сгребая меня в охапку и падая назад на кровать. Перевернувшись, он нависает надо мной, пытливо вглядываясь, - Что?

Качаю головой, улыбаясь, - Просто... - провожу ладонь по по-прежнему ужасно коротким волосам, в которых даже пальцы запутать негде, - скучаю по твоим кудрям...

Он закатывает глаза в своеобычной манере, проходясь по голове рукой, - Зато проблем никаких... - закрываю глаза, чувствую - как он легонько дует мне в лицо, - Эй, Холл...

\- Отстань, Франц... - улыбаюсь, не открывая глаз, - дай еще немного на нормального тебя полюбоваться...

\- Да сколько угодно... - его тон заставляет меня открыть глаза, он держит телефон с открытой на нем фоткой со Дня Благодарения, - любуйся...

Забрав у него телефон, откладываю в сторону и возвращаюсь к нему, - У меня есть живая версия... - и все-таки добавляю уже оказываясь в его руках, - хоть и хорошо так покоцаная...

\- И сегодня эта версия… - указывает он на себя, - поставит тебя на лыжи… Хватит валяться, Холл, поехали – подышим воздухом…

\- На лыжи? – с очевидным сомнением реагирую я. – Милый, я на них не стояла… не знаю, никогда? – нервный смех помимо моей воли, - С раннего детства точно…

\- Не говори, что не была ни на одном горнолыжном курорте! – даже где-то озадаченно произносит мой ненаглядный, потирая короткий ежик, видимо для стимуляции умственного процесса.

\- Да вот как-то не сложилось… до тебя, - улыбаюсь ему, - а с тобой… до сегодняшнего дня тоже не складывалось и меня это вполне устраивает…

\- Нет, душа моя… - его голос приобретает нотки мечтательности, - когда ты скользишь с вершины вниз… и свист ветра в ушах…и лыжня…

\- Так и хочется сесть на попу, зажать уши и спрятать голову между коленок, - буднично перебиваю, - Милый! Когда ты что-то там ворковал про то что хочешь видеть меня рядом на подъемнике… я думала – ты о чем-то другом…

\- Я научу тебя, в этом нет ничего сложного, - Франц всегда звучит очень убедительно, - в крайнем случае, мы просто хорошо проведем день вдвоем… И там подают глинтвейн… и есть камин прямо в холле…

\- Где? – уже почти сдаюсь я, он ухмыляется, -  Le Massif de Charlevoix…

\- И это мне должно что-то сказать? – в который уже раз сомлев от его французского, откликаюсь я. Снова сверкнув в меня лучезарной улыбкой, Франц многообещающе кивает, - Увидишь – тебе понравится…

 

         Гора выглядит просто кошмарно… в моем понимании, само собой, потому что мой любимый откровенно наслаждается всем, что нас окружает…Едва успев устроиться, он тащит меня на самый верх, туда, откуда тянется трасса подъемника.

\- Смотри! – так, будто только что сам своими руками создал всю эту красоту, восхищенно выдыхает он. Не то, чтобы не разделяю его восторгов… просто боюсь даже представить, как он собирается отсюда спускаться на лыжах, не говоря уже про себя.

\- Это… _просто фантастика_ , милый… - повернувшись, ловлю его внимательный взгляд… да, он тот фильм вместе со мной смотрел…

\- Ах ты ж… - смеется он, привлекая меня к себе. – Что, нет ничего, что заставит тебя попробовать?

\- Даже если ты меня отсюда столкнешь… - крепче сжимаю обнимающие меня его руки, - Но ты же, как мне помнится, грозился прокатить меня на этом своем подъемнике… что тебе мешает?

\- А голова не закружится? – с подозрением переспрашивает он, - там не будет под ногами земли, чтобы слезть, достаточно долго… а ползет он медленно.

\- Ты меня сейчас окончательно запугаешь, и я здесь буду ходить исключительно пешком.

\- Тогда мне придется постоянно носить тебя на руках, Холл… - Ферн почти что серьезен, - это, конечно, просто праздник, но…

\- Ты хочешь покататься… - киваю, стараясь сдержать неуместный порыв – запретить. Он часто кивает, широко улыбаясь. Развожу руками, улыбаясь в ответ, - Раз хочешь… покажи, где тут лестница, чтоб отсюда спуститься и можешь развлекаться. Я буду в гостинице… в баре, скорее всего.

Пока я все это произношу, Франц ведет меня какой-то извилистой тропой к удобному деревянному настилу под направляющей канатной дороги.

\- Ты хотела спуститься… - явно чего-то ожидая, он смотрит мне за спину, и не успеваю я что-то возразить, как оказываюсь в хлипком кресле подъемника, медленно и неторопливо проплывающего над настилом. Пристегнув меня, Франц запрыгивает в соседнее, - Это – самый быстрый способ, Холл, не считая лыжни… - он как бы извиняется, совсем не чувствуя вины, - Наслаждайся видом…

\- Вид замечательный, милый… - стараясь не смотреть вниз, отзываюсь я, - ты уверен, что тебе не нужна компания на этих склонах? Может, позвонишь сестре… уверена, они с удовольствием с детьми приедут… повеселитесь…

\- А вы посидите в уголочке, перемывая нам кости? – он смеется, - ну уж нет. Я обожаю племянников, но одной новогодней ночи с нас хватит, ведь так?

\- Очень… развитые для своего возраста детки, - дипломатично ухожу от прямого ответа, Франц возмущенно фыркает, - да ты их видишь раз в пять лет!

\- Да, нехорошо, что у тебя так редко получается выбираться сюда, - стараюсь быть объективной, - но ты же все-таки находишь время…

\- Душа моя, - прерывает он мою правильную до округлости речь, - ты не хочешь, чтобы я вставал сегодня на лыжи? – мотаю головой, стараясь на него не смотреть. Следующее, что помню – подступающую дурноту и желание сойти с этого конвейера.

\- Холли? Холл, не смотри вниз! Слышишь меня? – он сжимает мои руки, фиксируя взгляд, - Смотри на меня, Герми… посмотри на меня… дыши глубоко и медленно…

\- Франц… - с трудом сдерживаю смех, - все хорошо… Немного закружилась голова – разряженный воздух, с непривычки… Не переживай.

\- Голова… закружилась… - повторяет он вслед на мной, пристально на меня глядя, - Герм, а ты случайно не… ?

\- Нет… - возвращаю ему его же выразительный взгляд, - и – не случайно тоже. И что за стереотипы, Ферн!

\- Ну… я просто спросил… - он по-прежнему обнимает меня одной рукой прижимая к себе. – За все то время, что мы… мы никогда не говорили о… - так и не может закончить ни одного предложения…

\- О детях, Франц… - за него это делаю я, - о детях не говорят… их не планируют и не выбирают по генному признаку… Дети – просто случаются… и чаще всего в совершенно не подходящее этому время.

\- Ну да… - ухмыляется он, - а особенно, если обо всем этом еще и не думать…

Посадочная площадка вблизи отеля уже близко, мы зависаем над ней и, соскальзывая с сиденья, я хлопаю его по коленке, - Задержи эту мысль, милый…

         Огонь в камине чуть слышно потрескивает, даря ощущение уюта… Франц незаметно опускается рядом, - ты как? – неопределенно пожимаю плечами, глядя на огонь. – Прости… Герм?

\- За что? – поднимаю на него взгляд, - ты ровно ни в чем не виноват, милый… Когда-то эта тема должна была всплыть… не сомневаюсь, мы еще к ней вернемся и не раз, наверное…

\- В смысле, ты хочешь много детей? – его старательно скрываемый – за что спасибо – но все-таки пробивающийся наружу почти что суеверный ужас меня веселит.

\- Это же не от меня одной зависит, Франц! – подперев подборок ладонью, смотрю на него, - Хотя я-то, скорее, о том, что при нашей насыщенной жизни вопрос о незапланированной беременности может стать актуальным в любое время… Дети – случаются, Ферн… так бывает… даже если…

\- Даже если… - эхом откликается он, глаза в сумерках кажутся темными, а отблики пламени рисуют странные тени на лице… - Я не могу говорить за меня-будущего…

\- А за себя-сегодняшнего? – перебиваю его, - За себя – в данный конкретный момент?

\-  Я – сегодняшний… - Франц медлит, подбирая слова, - для начала, с чистой совестью впал бы в панику… не задумываясь, просто на автомате… - слышу усмешку в голосе… - А потом бы, отпаниковав и отложив в сторону бессмысленные стенания по поводу глобальных перемен в жизни… - легко привлекая меня к себе, Франц зарывается мне в волосы, - я стал бы думать и тревожиться о тебе, душа моя… Прежде всего, о том – как ровно такую же как у меня панику перенесла ты… - проводя ладонью по моим волосам, Ферн отодвигает их, чтобы яснее видеть мой профиль, глухо продолжает, вглядываясь, - не напридумывала ли себе что-нибудь… Ничего такого? – это уже напоминает прямой вопрос, а я лишь опять неопределенно повожу плечом, по-прежнему глядя на огонь… Тогда, вернувшись из Канн… но помнит ли он…

\- Что-то мы погрузились в бессмысленную риторику, милый, - стараюсь звучать бодро-непринужденно, - это все – камин и глинтвейн… это сочетание нагоняет на меня меланхолию…

Франц смотрит… пристально… внимательно… так, будто уже и так все знает, просто позволяя мне тешиться мыслью, что я могу от него хоть что-то скрыть…

\- Пообещай мне кое-что, Холл… - негромко произносит он, притягивая меня ближе. Откинувшись чуть назад, спиной упираюсь ему в грудь, вопросительно глядя, запрокидываю голову, ловя его взгляд, - что?

\- Не принимать трудных решений – без меня… - а он всерьез! – И это не только… - охватив поле работ одним быстрым движением, мой Ферн сумбурно продолжает, - Мы не должны… нам не следует в одиночку… самим решать за обоих… за нас двоих, Герм… Обещай!

Обхватив его за шею, заставляю склониться, притягивая на себя… втягиваю в поцелуй наоборот и, пока он фокусирует взгляд и справляется с самим собой, отвечаю, - Где бы ты ни был, Франц… я тебя там достану, ненаглядный мой, и вынесу мозг!

\- _…на ясный огонь, моя радость, на ясный огонь…_ \- неожиданно улыбнувшись, произносит он, - _Иди на огонь, моя радость, найдешь без труда…_

 

 

_Конец января_

 

         Люблю дни, когда никуда не надо спешить… когда можно позволить себе поваляться в постели или просто не торопиться с привычными утренними делами… даже если надо улетать…

\- Когда у тебя рейс? – с досадой вздохнув, крепче зажмуриваю глаза, пытаясь сделать вид, что сплю. – Холли… - он не отстанет, знаю по опыту…

\- Нескоро… - отзываюсь, не открывая глаз. Чувствую, как он забирается на кровать, укладываясь поверх одеяла. - Значит, у нас есть немного времени… - вопросительная интонация повисает в воздухе, предполагая ответ и я не обманываю ожиданий, - Времени – на что?

\- На… - тянет Франц, - … то, что я успею тебя к нему проводить… - изящно выкрутился, ничего не скажешь. Встречаюсь с ним глазами, - А то тебе больше заняться нечем?

\- Это не я вырубился на кушетке, не дождавшись даже заказанного ужина, - искренне возмущается он, - здоровый сон в одной постели – удел женатиков со стажем, но мы-то с тобой…

\- Что? Наши несколько лет не в счет? – сажусь, подтягивая одеяло почти к подбородку, - Или ты предлагаешь продолжать имитировать кроликов?

\- Кто-то очень не любит рано вставать… - в пространство произносит он, сползая с кровати, - и потому бурчит по любому пустяку…

\- А кто-то меня специально хочет из себя вывести… - в тон ему отзываюсь я, - и все потому, что не хочет снова отпускать меня в Лондон…

\- Это ты – приехала, сбив все ориентиры! – неожиданно возвращаясь, произносит он мне прямо в лицо, - Нельзя так с нами!

\- С вами – мужчинами? – намеренно невинным тоном интересуюсь я, - как – так?

\- Герми… - опасно-предсказуемо звучит его голос, а руки уже благополучно забрались под одеяло… а на мне – нет ни ночнушки, ни белья… - Ты издеваешься… - с довольным видом констатирует он, быстро избавляясь от футболки. Легко повожу плечом, принимая живейшее участие в процессе стягивания с него штанов, - Ты сам сказал, что у нас – есть время…

\- И мы не будем спешить… - в тон мне отзывается он, нависая надо мной… преграда в виде одеяла – штука хлипкая и ненадежная… с полминуты уходит у него на то, чтобы с ней разобраться…

В тихой любви есть свое очарование – бури и грозы уже миновали, а новые еще только ждут впереди… и эта нежная неспешность, намеренная неторопливость… его негромкий смех в ответ на мою отзывчивость… не жадность, а бережность… ласка, что мелькает временами в его глазах, когда мы видимся сквозь монитор… все это – здесь и сейчас… в его руках, в его губах, в его медленных, немного ленивых движениях, будто нарочно растягивающих удовольствие… Мы знаем друга... минувшие годы тому свидетели – что было, то было… и мне ничего не стоит заставить его стонать от наслаждения и умолять о снисхождении… как и ему, впрочем… Но – в тихой любви есть свои преимущества… когда все – безусловно… и возведено в абсолют… И тогда перестаешь думать, позволяя себе просто плыть по наслаждению, отдавшись на волю чувств…

 

 

***

_Середина февраля_

 

         Я опоздал… совершенно безбожно и почти что катастрофично… Почти. Не совсем… Чуть больше пары недель минуло с тех пор, как очередной рейс унес от меня мою Герми, и я искренне собирался заняться разгребанием того, что накопилось… Оказалось – не так уж и много… все относительно… Когда работаешь над ролью, то и реальность воспринимается сквозь призму героя… а им всегда недосуг то, что творится вокруг. Мне не хочется казаться тем, кто лезет не в свои дела, но все что так или иначе проходит сквозь мои соц.сети, цепляет взгляд, и я должен хоть как-то отреагировать… Даже если это все – пустяки. Потому и относительность забот принимается как должное… Вместо ожидаемого минимум месяца разгребания завалов, справляюсь недели за полторы и мне откровенно нечем себя занять… кроме того, чтобы слетать к ней в Милан, где проходят съемки, чтобы потом проводить до Лондона, где и осесть на какое-то время… Мой черед…

         На сайте ITV совершенно беспрепятственно можно выяснить, где именно сегодня проводятся съемки и как туда попасть… Кучкующаяся в шаговой доступности от места действа небольшая толпа служит своеобразным указателем. Сам с собой порадовавшись, что ко мне сейчас надо очень хорошо присматриваться, чтоб признать, подхожу ближе… Из оговорок становится ясно, что – съемки на стадии завершения, Холли на площадке с темноты, живут они в семейном пансионе неподалеку, сняли его весь на неделю, в перерывах кто-нибудь из съемочной группы забегает в кафе за углом за кофе и чаем…

Поправив темные очки, чтоб скрыть бесстыжие глаза, когда буду охмурять очередную официантку, направляюсь за угол в то самое кафе…

\- Что за сборище? – киваю на толпу за окном, дожидаясь, пока миленькая официантка сделает мне кофе, - Похоже на кино…

\- Вы недавно в городе? – приветливо интересуется она, - А то бы знали, что снимают английский сериал. Уже заканчивают. Они тут во второй раз, месяц назад тоже были дней пять, потом уехали.

\- Как захватывающе! – подперев щеку рукой, смотрю на нее, слегка спустив очки, - Видели кого-нибудь из актеров?

\- Ой! – она всплескивает руками в явном желании поделиться, - Тот, что играл в недавнем фильме… в предыстории Гарри Поттера… Фантастические твари! И девушку-актрису тоже знаю… но не помню, где видела… Вам чай – с собой?

\- Да, и поддончик, пожалуйста, чтоб сподручнее нести… - ослепляю улыбкой, успев еще и подмигнуть, пока возвращаю очки на место, - Пойду тоже в толпе поторчу, что ли… Глядишь, кого разгляжу… - делаю шаг-другой и слышу, - Постойте! – обернувшись, вопросительно киваю. Она манит меня назад к стойке.

\- Что? Сдачу забыл?

\- Нет… - понизив голос, она говорит, - Я не должна, конечно, но… вы мне нравитесь… Их ассистент вот-вот придет за кофе… если пройтись вслед за ним, то можно даже до трейлеров добраться, там охраны нет и совсем не огорожено…

\- Какая прелесть!  Спасибо… а вы мне мигнете, когда придет ассистент? – смутившись, она часто кивает и я отхожу от стойки, чтоб не создавать толпу. Все бы получилось… наверное, если бы не… Слышу характерное, - О! Боже мой! – за спиной и едва успеваю порадоваться, что не снял темные очки, разворачиваясь и сталкиваясь с прямо-таки фонтанирующей восторгами и обожанием молодой негритянкой, лет двадцати от силы. У нее даже дреды дыбом стоят от самого факта нашей встречи. Киваю и дежурно улыбаюсь, подтверждая – да-да, это именно я… Она что-то тараторит на смеси итальянского и английского, про фан-клуб моего имени, про Фейсбук и прочее, из всего этого я улавливаю _селфи_ и согласно киваю, отходя чуть ближе к выходу. На нас и так уже косятся посетители, а мне не нужно лишнее внимание. И пока я пожинаю плоды собственной славы, мой шанс попасть на площадку уплывает вместе с торопящимся назад ассистентом. Официантка за стойкой с улыбкой разводит руками, я улыбаюсь в ответ… Не скажешь же ей, что меня фанатки задержали. Есть еще одна возможность… но – чистая авантюра… фирменные фартуки, которые надевают все служащие этой забегаловки, висят прямо у входа в кухню… а там и черный вход поблизости…

\- Ваш чай, мисс Грейнджер… - моя Герми сидит за столиком у гримерочного трейлера, в пуховике поверх пальто изумрудного оттенка, и размечает сценарий, отчетливо хлюпая носом.

\- Спасибо, но я просила кофе! – раздражена… устала… голодна и замерзла… Присев перед ней, стягиваю с нее очки, - Я еще и маковые вертуты принес, ты ж наверняка не завтракала… - она смотрит молча, на всякий случай уточняю, - Это я, душа моя, во плоти… прости, что задержался… - проследив ее ироничный взгляд, согласно киваю, - Ну да, халтурка подвернулась… как тебе?

\- Очаровательно… - пройдясь по мне внимательным взглядом, что-то для себя отмечая, с улыбкой качает головой, - Авантюрист…

\- Так жить веселее… - с кряхтением поднимаюсь из неудобной позы, - когда заканчиваешь, золотко?

\- Как только доснимем сцену… - устало вздыхает, - с самого утра на месте топчемся…

\- Ключи давай… от комнаты в пансионе, я пока вещи твои соберу… Что? У вас по графику сегодня последний день, даже если не снимете, что видится режиссеру, все равно уедете. Так будет быстрее.

\- Держи… - растерянно произносит она, выуживая из кармана пуховика ключ-карту, кивнув, я перемахиваю через низкое заграждение позади трейлеров, Холли окликает,  - Франц… надолго?

Помедлив для интриги, любуясь тем, как выражение нетерпеливого ожидания на ее лице сменяется разочарованием, отвечаю, - Пока не надоем… - она смеется, направляясь в противоположную от меня сторону. – Сама погонишь! – громко говорю вслед, развернувшись, Герми пятится пару шагов, отвечая, - Не дождешься!  

 

         После достаточно теплого для конца февраля Милана, Лондон встречает нас сыростью и неизменным туманом. Прямо хоть викторианскую эпоху снимай. Натягиваю капюшон поглубже под ее насмешливым взглядом, - Ну да, ты же у нас абориген и, конечно обожаешь лондонские туманы…

\- Скорее, отношусь как к неизбежности… - беря меня под руку, Холли легко пристраивается рядом, уравнивая шаг, - В тумане – так легко затеряться… - сняв ее руку с моего локтя, обнимаю за талию, притягивая к себе, - Тогда – постарайся не отставать, _ma_ _Hoix_...

Я люблю Лондон… и не только потому что в нем живет моя душа… и мое сердце… в отличии от вечно куда-то спешащего Нью-Йорка, Лондон располагает к созерцательности… по нему тянет бродить и, желательно, не в одиночестве…

\- Стоило заскочить за чем-нибудь съестным, - не вовремя осеняет меня, пока я помогаю Холли выйти из такси, -  в доме-то шаром покати…

\- Давай завтра… - она на миг прислоняется ко мне, жалостливо вздыхая, - я устала…

\- А сегодня ты предлагаешь питаться любовью? – приподняв лицо за подбородок, смотрю в глаза, уже читая ответ, - понятно… Любовь тоже откладывается на завтра… - успеваю открыть дверцу машины, пока она не тронулась, - Шеф, до ближайшего перекрестка подбросишь?

\- Франц… - слышу усталое разочарование в голосе, Холли снова вздыхает, - может, не надо…

\- Не волнуйся, Холл, - быстро чмокаю ее в макушку, - я – быстро, туда и обратно… - стоит кэбу завернуть за угол, как я выхожу, остановившись прямо под фонарем неподалеку от круглосуточного киоска… посыльный должен прибыть с минуты н минуту… машинально достаю сигареты…

В наш первый год съемок Борджиков нас обоих – шандарахнуло и основательно контузило романтикой, потому и все, что было, казалось милым, даже если было верхом идиотизма на самом деле. Разгуливание по Будапешту в простыне, к примеру… яблоки в карамели на палочке… случайные фото… Мы очнулись от дурмана почти сразу, но тот – самый первый год… для всех он так и остался годом, что мы официально были вместе…

 

Я настолько полон всем тем, что между нами, что цепляюсь к любому поводу… и уж конечно, мимо такого, как пресловутый день влюбленных, пройти нельзя… День не задался с утра, не в чем-то конкретном, а просто общим чувством, что все валится из рук и так и норовит обернуться против тебя. Мы прочно застряли на сцене свадьбы, сливая дубли один за другим. Я бешусь, Холли показательно на меня дуется и это совсем не помогает отыграть все так, как видится нашему очередному светиле-режиссеру…

\- Так… все. Камера, стоп! – хлопнув в ладоши, он спускается с крана, оставив злющего оператора на месте, делает приглашающий жест следовать за ним, - месье Арно… мисс Грейнджер…

Зайдя в одну из пустующих подсобок, он разворачивается к нам, - Не знаю, что между вами происходит… не знаю – вместе вы или разбежались… изменили друг другу или она не делает так, как тебе нравится… ссоритесь ли вы из-за свадьбы или ее родителей… мне это неинтересно! Я знаю одно – все это отражается на работе! И я не позволю вам сговнякать свою и вашу замечательную работу! – он смеривает нас негодующим взглядом, - Вы срываете съемки! И общий климат коллектива портите! В общем так, друзья мои… не выходите отсюда, пока не выясните все между собой. Все! – он еще и громко хлопает дверью, уходя… из-за нее несется его объявление о перерыве на полчаса… Вздохнув, глазами нахожу мою Герми… она стоит, отвернувшись к полузакрытому ставнями окну, обхватив себя руками… Прохожусь по комнате, расчищаю от хлама единственный стул, двигаю в ее сторону… помедлив, она делает пару шагов, замирая в нерешительности, но потом все же садится, так и не взглянув на меня. Опускаюсь рядом, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, - Что? Даже не смотреть на меня не хочешь? Холли… Знаю, что… перегнул палку… наверное, мне не стоило…

\- Что? – неожиданно отзывается она, подняв на меня полный злого веселья взгляд, - Тебе не стоило – что, Франц? Делать из меня дуру? Или строить из себя тирана и мужлана?!

\- Ты уж остановись на чем-то одном, Герм… - опрометчиво вклиниваюсь я, получив в ответ заряд презрения. А она расходится не на шутку…

\- Тиран и мужлан! Именно так все и подумали! Чего проще уже – поставь мне клеймо… Собственность Франсуа Арно, руками не трогать, не приближаться!

\- Не смотреть… не заговаривать, не дышать даже ближе, чем на расстоянии десяти шагов! – чувствую, что тоже завожусь. – И еще тебя в паранджу закутать…

Отчетливо всхлипнув вдруг, Холли качает головой, - Хоть раз… хотя бы один раз я давала тебе повод…

\- Холли! Холл… - уже зная, что услышу, прерываю мгновенно, перехватив ее беспокойные руки, - это не ты! Не ты – причина… - она смотрит молча, потерев лицо, усмехаюсь, - Банально звучу, знаю… но – это так. Ты ни при чем, это все я… Я не тебе не верю, Холл… - закрыв глаза, продолжаю… будто прыжок в ледяную воду… - Просто ужасно боюсь… боюсь, однажды ты – очнешься… посмотришь вокруг… и решишь, что я – тебе не нужен…

\- Но я же… я же – здесь, Ферн… Здесь, понимаешь? – она беспомощно умолкает…

\- Да… ты здесь… сейчас. Пока мы тут работаем… Но контракты закончатся и… - резко выдохнув, прячу лицо у нее в ладонях, - усвистишь в эту свою Британию, к богемным дружкам и даже не вспомнишь… А я – не хочу быть… кем-то с кем ты когда-то где-то работала вместе! Я хочу быть с тобой, Герм! Всегда!

Запутав пальцы в моих нарощенных кудрях, Холли все продолжает и продолжает их лохматить, - Ты сам говоришь, Франц, что надо пытаться быть разумными… только я – не знаю, как… - дотянувшись до ее губ, накрываю их нежным поцелуем… ни к чему не обязывающим… просто утешая…

\- Это я глупость сморозил… - тихо смеюсь, - сгоряча… не подумав… Черт с ней, с разумностью! – Холли успевает накрыть мой рот ладошкой прежде, чем я снова втягиваю ее в поцелуй.

\- Тогда, милый, вернемся на площадку, добьем сцену и поедем, наконец, домой!

Освобождаемся мы уже за полночь, когда свет невозможно контролировать и оператор наотрез отказывается сотрудничать… Я крепко держу ее за руку, выходя их машины на одном из уже пустых перекрестков. Холли тихонько вздыхает, покорно следуя за мной, - Франц… я устала…- голос звучит жалобно, - может, все-таки домой?

\- Сейчас – четвертый час утра… новый день не наступает до тех пор, пока не лег спать… - через плечо объясняю, выискивая среди вывесок на чужом языке хоть что-то из съедобного арсенала…

\- Тогда давай поможем ему настать… - решительно остановившись, Герми упрямится, - завтра с обеда и до вечера… я хочу отоспаться!

\- Отоспишься… - найдя, наконец, круглосуточное кафе, тяну ее за собой, - вот только накормлю тебя… - заведение оказывается не сетевым, с местной кухней и дедком за стойкой, не говорящим по-английски… зато понимающим французский…

\- Моя… любимая очень устала, мы голодны, быть может – посоветуете, что нам заказать, чтобы… - тот радостно кивает, расстреливая меня беглым французским так, что я едва успеваю сообразить и отвечать, - да… давно… почти два… Да… люблю… - смотрю на нее, устроившуюся за столиком у окна, - нет, еще не делал… Честно? Не знаю – как…

Вернувшись к ней, сажусь напротив, - Устала? Прости, что затащил тебя… но гостиничная еда уже обрыдла!

\- Надеюсь, тут нас не отравят… - разумно замечает она, я смеюсь, - В этом случае, будет время немного передохнуть…

\- Оптимист… - молча смотрю на нее, пока на столе между нами не появляются тарелки с едой.  

Мы едим что-то горячее, ароматное и ужасно вкусное… как выясняется позже – паприкаш… А вместе с чаем на столе оказывается нечто явно кондитерское с двумя сахарными лебедями на верхушке… хозяин заведения мне подмигивает, - Валентинов день…

\- А я и забыла… - очаровательно улыбается ему Холли, ну и мне заодно, - Красивые… - это она про лебедей… - А как это называется? – она аккуратно отламывает кусочек от напоминающего венский пирога, подцепляя ложкой, - Очень вкусно!

\- Ретеш… -  отвечает хозяин, - кушайте! Такая худенькая! – я смеюсь, переводя ей, - Да, отец, как березка…

 

         Чертыхнувшись, топчу остатки окурка и смотрю на часы – курьер, мать его, уже должен быть здесь! Видимо, заблудился… очень трудно объяснить, что дома его встретить я никак не могу… Мобильный тренькает сообщением от Герми, даже сквозь него слышу встревоженный тон – _ты где?_ Отбиваю в ответ – _уже почти тут_ – еще раз смотрю на время… Машина сигналит мне фарами с другого конца дома, хвала богам – разобрались…

Моя добыча умещается в сравнительно-небольшой сумке-термосе, и я с плохо-скрываемым торжеством водружаю ее на стол.

\- Ты что, за провизией – на край света ходил? – несется из другой комнаты, и она появляется на пороге в чем-то невыразимо-домашнем, с волосами, плохо-собранными в пучок на затылке и полным отсутствием косметики. В руках – не распакованная почта, и Герми явно намеревается засесть за счета.

\- А ты – проголодалась? – не уступаю я, быстро скидывая ботинки и куртку, на ходу стянув свитер, остаюсь в традиционной футболке. Она неуверенно косится, чуть хмурясь – мои футболки Герми не очень нравятся, могла бы, все бы ликвидировала… но я не даю.

\- Честно говоря… - она с тоской и надеждой смотрит на сумку на столе, - в доме действительно пусто… Я закинула заказ на утро на всякий случай, но привезут не раньше полудня…

\- А нам раньше и не надо! – оптимистично заявляю я, усаживаясь рядом, произнося самым проникновенным тоном, - Герми… а ты помнишь, какое сегодня было число?

\- 14-е?

\- Верно… а месяц? – продолжаю допрос.

\- Февраль? – она включилась в игру. Киваю, - Все так… и ты ведь помнишь, что мы делали в тот наш первый день? – говоря это, направляюсь к сумке и достаю оттуда судочки и контейнеры, - Не отвечаю за то, что вкус будет точь-в-точь, как тебе помнится… но… - договорить мне не дает она, повисая у меня на шее… Чуть приподняв ее над полом, зарываюсь в растрепавшиеся, не иначе – от чувств, волосы, и шепчу, - Люблю тебя, _ma_ _Hoix_ , иногда так – что больно… словами не передать! Все наносное… ты – настоящее…

 

_Конец марта_

 

         Месяц… и еще пара недель – просто жили-были… ни съемок, ни беготни по пробам, ни обязательств… Чувствую себя – не собой… кем-то… и не знаю… еще не понял, нравится ли мне все это…  Одно бесспорно – мне нравится играть в семью… так подолгу просто сами с собой без каких-то проблем и необходимости быть рядом, мы давно не оставались, пожалуй – несколько лет… И – о чудо, у нас до сих пор не возникло желания друг друга убить… Не говорю, что все гладко, без мелких ссор не обходится, но все это – обычная суета, без которой не бывает семейная жизнь…

Стук в дверь посередь дня обычно ничего хорошего не предвещает, и когда на пороге обнаруживается Гарик, я только выразительно приподнимаю брови, не делая попыток его впустить…

\- Холли на съемках… - не слишком любезно, знаю… - будет поздно.

\- А ты дом стережешь, чтоб не обнесли? – в долгу не остается он. - Войти можно? – помедлив, открываю дверь пошире, отступая в сторону… Гарик оглядывается вокруг так, будто впервые в доме… а это – не так…

\- Ищешь спешно рассованных по комнатам подружек? – не могу перестать задевать его, но похоже, что именно этого от меня Гарик и ждет. Развернувшись, подходит ближе, - А – найду, если поискать? – вцепляясь в меня взглядом. Отвечая ему тем же, делаю приглашающий жест, он чуть кривится, явно заминая тему.

\- Тебе чай или чего покрепче? – разрядить обстановку или почву прощупать – не знаю, что лучше… но по-любому, выпить не помешает.

\- Чая будет достаточно, спасибо… - хорошие манеры включаются на автомате, но от язвительности он все-таки не удерживается, - Из тебя вышла отличная экономка, как я посмотрю…

\- Не получится, Гарик… - улыбаюсь достаточно безмятежно, продолжая методично заниматься обещанным ему чаем, - тебе меня не задеть… Да, сейчас у меня – творческий простой, но я с площадки на площадку не скачу… как складывается…

\- Собственно, я и не пытался… - неожиданно оправдывается он, - Спасибо, сахар не нужен… сливки оставь…

\- Так чего ты приперся, Гарик? – сев напротив, с удовольствием прихлебываю свежезаваренный чай. Тот молчит и хмурится, прежде чем выдать, - Конец марта близко… - едва не поперхнувшись чаем, я смеюсь, - Ну ты прямо ходячая ИП…

\- Не смешно, Франц… - снова впадая в раздражение, отзывается он, - ты планируешь что-либо или…

\- Даже если я и _планирую что-либо_ , - повторяю его слова, - то это никоим образом не касается тебя и всей вашей богемной кодлы!

\- Эта богемная кодла – ее семья, между прочим! – возмущается он. – А день рождения – очень семейный повод…

\- День рождения – личное дело того, кто родился, - не уступаю я, - семья тут ни при чем! И на случай, если вы с братцем уже что-то там задумали – Холли не любит сюрпризов…

\- То есть, она уже знает о том, что ее ждет, так? – цепляется к словам Гарик, - Потому что, если нет…

\- Так… все. Закончили, - прерываю его, - лучше съедем с этой темы сейчас, пока не наговорили друг другу гадостей…

\- И ты не распустил руки… - в пространство замечает Гарик, не торопясь, попивая чаек, - или терапия по сдерживанию гнева пошла впрок?

\- Не искушай… - смеюсь почти искренне, - у меня давно в твой адрес кулаки чешутся… - смериваю его вызывающе-оценивающим взглядом, - да вас ведь с братцем соплей перешибешь… еще прибью ненароком…

\- Лягушатник… - вздыхает Гарик, - поверхностный и недалекий, как все вы…  Понимаю, почему у тебя проблемы со съемками…

\- У меня нет проблем со съемками!

\- Конечно, именно поэтому ты и сидишь в другой стране… - флегматично кивает он, - стоит заметить, экономка из тебя получалась – высший класс!

\- Чего ты хочешь, Гарик? – прекращаю всяческие попытки, спрашивая в лоб, - Ты ведь не просто так сюда заглянул, да еще и когда Холли точно не будет…

\- Могу устроить тебе пару-тройку прослушиваний… - с лицом, будто его перекосило, стараясь на меня не смотреть, предлагает он, - в театр, к примеру… Я видел в сети твои выпускные работы…

\- Тебя Холли просила? – каменея лицом, уточняю, - А, Гарик?

\- Даже если и так… что в этом такого? – проглотив комок ярости, стараюсь удержаться на границе вежливости и светских манер…

\- Благодарю за столь щедрое предложение… - не находя нужным скрывать язвительность, шутовски кланяюсь, - тебя тянет на благотворительность, и ты решил обратить ее в мой адрес – спасибо!

Намеренно медленно допив, Гарик оставляет чашку на столе, поднимаясь, - Да… _дурака учить – только портить_ … а ты – дурак, Франц! Не умеешь принимать одолжений от коллег по цеху… как ты работаешь-то вообще!

\- Не числясь в должниках… - снизу-вверх глядя, широко улыбаюсь, - даже у членов семьи и дальних родственников…

\- Принципиальный, значит… - уже в прихожей Гарик задерживается, - знаешь, Франц… это было бы достойно уважения, если бы… - он показательно обводит взглядом наш дом, имея ввиду и меня… - А так, это не более, чем пустая бравада… - Натянув кепку на засаленные лаком и гелем длинные волосы прежде чем открыть дверь, он оборачивается, - И несмотря на все твои усилия мне нахамить, предложение мое в силе… вдруг да передумаешь!

Захлопнув в сердцах за ним следом дверь, лбом прислоняюсь к холодному косяку – он прав…  наверное, хотя так не хочется этого признавать, даже наедине с самим собой.

Я прекратил пытаться… последние пробы, на которых я побывал, вполне ясно показали мне мой потолок возможностей… и он оказался очень не высоким…  А все потому, что продюссеры в Штатах предпочитают не связываться с теми, кто может принести им судебные иски… И моему агенту это очень недвусмысленно дали понять… чтобы он объяснил мне – дебилу популярно и доступными словами, где, с кем и о чем говорить можно и нельзя…  

Наша семья не особо религиозна… как большинство, пожалуй. Праздники – как положено, и все, что касается светской стороны религии и веры… а все остальное – личное дело каждого, так воспитали меня, так я объясню это своим детям… И до недавних пор я не считал нужным каким-то образом маскировать или вообще скрывать то, что я думаю по этому поводу… Вопросы о религии и моем отношении задают с достаточной регулярностью… все-таки, имя Чезаре напрямую связано со всем этим… Даже пока мы работали в Венгрии три года, я бывал на различных теле-шоу… и там говорил то, что есть на самом деле.

После случившегося, мой агент нашел специальных людей и те основательно подчистили цифровой след… но се равно что-то осталось… и, по-видимому, и это _что-то_ не дает покоя штатовским студийным боссам… Потому что, если речь заходит о моем участии в пробах, так тут же находится тысяча причин, почему мне не стоит этого делать… Да, все это кажется всего лишь слухами и домыслами, а моя полоса неудач – закономерностью после закрытия двухлетнего контракта… Но будем честными – и Миднайт уже был очень средненьким трешачком, закрыть который стоило после пилота…

Может, Гарик и прав… и мне стоит забить на Новый Свет и попробовать обосноваться в Старом…

         За собственной рефлексией пропускаю момент возвращения Холли… ключ в замке, открывающаяся дверь… сумка-пальто-сапоги… что-то в ее молчании мне подсказывает не соваться сейчас с вопросами, а потому я продолжаю сидеть в гостиной, не зажигая света… Холли минует освещенный коридор, останавливаясь в проеме темным силуэтом… не вижу ее лица против света… знаю только, что она смотрит на меня… чувствую ее взгляд… не отвожу свой… Вздохнув, она проходит, устраиваясь рядом, прямо под моей рукой… Не удерживаю инстинкты в узде – свожу обе руки, обнимая ее почти судорожно, до дрожи в пальцах… втянув носом – медленно выдыхаю, чувствуя тонкий ее аромат…

\- Я не просила Гарика хлопотать… - вздохнув, тихо произносит она, - просто…

\- Хотела, как лучше… - невнятно отзываюсь, не выпуская ее из рук.

\- Я спросила, не слышал ли он о театральных прослушиваниях… он подумал, что – для меня и…

\- Само собой, - перебиваю, - у него ту же нашлась парочка вариантов в загашнике…

\- У него много друзей… - она еще и извиняется за него! – Я объяснила, чего хочу… и, наверное, Гарик решил, что проще поговорить с тобой напрямую…

\- Ну да, когда тебя дома не будет… - чуть отодвинувшись, ловлю ее взгляд, - помнишь, что сказала мне, когда я пытался…

\- Что – сама разберусь… - соглашается она, - но все же, дважды я послушалась тебя, сходив на пробы по твоей протекции… - Герми водит пальчиком по моей груди, повторяя узор на свитере, - И, судя по выхлопу, ты был не так уж и не прав… даже несмотря на агрессивных лесбиянок…

\- Чего-чего? – взяв ее за подбородок, заставляю поднять глаза, - Шаукат к тебе липла? И ты – не сказала?

\- А что бы ты сделал, побил бы и ее? – видимо, вообразив эту картинку, Герми тихонько прыскает, - ты же у нас пират из благородных, ты слабый пол не бьешь… И потом – я все ей очень доступно объяснила, и мы потом над этим хорошо посмеялись…

\- Но осадочек-то остался…– цитирую услышанное где-то, - а в Юте она не...?

\- У нас не было на это времени днем – интервью и все прочее… - покладисто отвечает Холли, - а проведя одну ночь в забаррикадированной спальне, поняла – лучше пропустить пару вечеринок и церемонию, чем… зато я к тебе в Нью-Йорк приехала!

\- Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? – смеюсь я, - Что твоим приездом я обязан озабоченной лесбе?

\- Что поделать, милый… - с улыбкой отзывается она, проводя рукой по моим коротким волосам, вздыхая с явным сожалением, чем чрезвычайно меня веселит, - этот предлог ничем не хуже тех, что были раньше… А Гарика ты все же послушай… - она продолжает теребить то, что у меня осталось на голове и успело слегка отрасти, - он может быть вредным и противным, но с его связями в театрально-музыкальной среде…

\- Не хочу, чтобы однажды он напомнил мне, что я – ему карьерой обязан… - перехватив ее руку, прижимаюсь к ней щекой, - пожалуйста, душа моя, не говори только, что это тоже самое, что принять одолжение от тебя!

\- Не скажу… - качает она головой, притягивая мою неспокойную головушку к себе, - но ты же не можешь вечно тут сидеть и готовить мне обеды…

\- Ужин… - перевернувшись, устраиваю голову у нее на коленях, глядя снизу-вверх, - готовить надо – ужин… И я как-то не чувствую себя обделенным, так почему ты – волнуешься? Или мне уже пора намыливать лыжи до Бруклина?

\- Не говори глупости! Люблю, когда ты - рядом… - она тянет носом, словно принцесса из сказки про волшебный горшочек,- во всяком случае, у нас всегда есть горячая еда и разнообразное меню…

\- Хулиганка… - вздыхаю я, притягивая ее на себя…

         День ее рождения выдается ветреным, мрачноватым будним днем… среда – ничего более… сквозь зыбкий сон слышу, как она собирается… Я слушаю это на протяжении последних пары месяцев, поэтому с точностью могу представить себе последовательность по звукам и междометьям… Душ, фен, чайник… будь это обычный день – я бы непременно встал, чтобы заварить для нее чай, пока она в душе… но сегодня… сегодня не хочется быть предсказуемым… Поэтому с чистой совестью остаюсь в постели ровно до тех пор, пока она – чем-то неуловимо звенящая и пахнущая тонким ароматом цветов, не склоняется надо мной, - Все-таки ты – чудовище! – шепчет она, разглядывая меня, успешно прикидывающегося спящим, - Но я все равно тебя люблю! – я жду именно этого и стоит ей наклониться, чтобы поцеловать меня, как я обхватываю ее за шею руками, притягивая на себя… Герми сопротивляется, не слишком активно, - Франц… пусти… отпусти меня, чудовище!

\- За это ты меня и любишь, помнишь? – переворачиваюсь, нависая сверху, - И раз уж мы тут выяснили – кто я, то придется тебе здесь задержаться… ведь без своей красавицы я просто и мгновения не проживу…

\- Пусти… меня люди ждут… - неуловимо меняется ее тон.

\- Подождут… За сутки ничего с ними не случится, другую сцену снимут, без тебя…

\- Я серьезно, Ферн! – и впрямь пытаясь из-под меня выбраться, отвечает она, - И так уже безбожно опоздала, пусти меня!

\- Нет… - вот так… главное, как можно более безапелляционный тон, что покажет, насколько я серьезен, - Сегодня ты никуда не пойдешь, душа моя… не пойдешь, потому что я – тебя похитил!

\- Так… похитил… хорошо… - перестав сопротивляться, Холли отвечает мне прямым взглядом, - и что же ты возьмешь в качестве выкупа за мою свободу?

\- А кто сказал, что я тебя отпущу? – по-прежнему удерживая ее под собой, наслаждаюсь видом сверху.

\- Франц, это уже не смешно! – взаправду расстроившись, Герми всерьез пытается встать. Прекратив игру, откатываюсь чуть в сторону, освобождая ее от веса собственного тела и, подперев голову рукой, снова невольно любуюсь ею – запыхавшейся от недовольства и неравной со мной борьбы. Она то и дело сдувает прилипший к раскрасневшемуся лицу локон, приводя в порядок одежду и бурча нечто нелицеприятное в мой адрес…

\- С твоими ассистентами все согласовано… - подаю, наконец, голос, - сегодня на съемках тебя не ждут, потому и машину не прислали...

\- А чего же ты позволил мне подняться в такую рань, чудовище! – она смотрит из-за плеча, - Вот ведь… интриган!

\- Просто я хочу провести со своей женой ее день рождения… - взяв за плечи, разворачиваю к себе, - Что?

\- Ты сказал…

\- … с женой… - опережаю ее, - даже если все случилось в кузнице… Ты была такой красивой невестой!

\- Все невесты – красивы, милый… - самокритичная моя! – И что же ты планируешь со мной делать, пират моей жизни?

\- Ты не любишь сюрпризы, душа моя, я помню… - она медленно качает головой, слабо улыбаясь, - потому и скажу – как есть… Я опять нашел башню для нас… _ma_ _Hoix_ , на этот раз – ту самую, из слоновой кости…

 

_Вторая половина апреля_

         Тот день на острове Уайт… кажется, только мы – во всем мире… он останется только нашим… для двоих… Мне стоит лишь закрыть глаза и детали всплывают с точностью до мелочей… и меня вновь переполняет то, что вроде бы принято называть _романтическими настроениями,_ и я хочу поделиться ими с тобой, душа моя…

         Знаешь, в Нью-Йорке уже тоже весна… корявое дерево напротив, под которым мы с тобой осенью целовались – магнолия… и оно – цветет! Я хочу сорвать цветок и вплести его в твои волосы… Я был и у нашего бара сегодня... и у той церкви, где мы пересидели дождь – меня тянет бродить по нашим местам… и очень желательно – с тобой…

         И совершенно нечем занять себя в твое отсутствие, даже готовить нет никакой охоты… кстати, тот романец, о котором мы спорили… я был прав, солнышко! Бокала вина – хватило, чтобы пролистать… но это – неважно… раз оно чем-то зацепило тебя… будет, о чем поспорить…

         Не знаю, зачем и чего ради пишу все это, если пару часов спустя заберу тебя из аэропорта и привезу домой… Симон будет на седьмом небе – он ужасно по тебе скучает… Я приготовлю для тебя ужин, и мы с тобой добьем то вино, что осталось с прошлого раза… и продолжим нашу жизнь с того момента, что поставили на паузу в Лондоне…

         Любимая… мы живем странной жизнью… то тут, то там… тасуя страны и континенты с легкостью заправского шулера… На самом деле – это трудно, знаю… на самом деле – это наша жизнь…  и я не хочу менять в ней ни одной сцены, ни одного эпизода… Хочу, чтобы ты была со мной… всегда.


End file.
